


T'innamorerai

by deep__house



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: AU, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house
Summary: AU, в котором Фабрицио Моро работает в небольшом чайном магазине. Эрмаль — начинающий музыкант. В один из дождливых дней он совершенно случайно попадает в магазин, в надежде найти убежище от непогоды. И его вовсе не интересует чай, не так ли?
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 6





	1. Глава I

За окном уютного чайного магазина шёл дождь, но Фабрицио не обращал на погоду никакого внимания, занятый перестановкой железных баночек в строгом алфавитном порядке.

Он всегда любил систематизировать любые вещи, что попадались под руку, придерживаясь теории о том, что только таким образом можно поддерживать чистоту в собственных мыслях, но и фанатиком в этом деле не был. Просто любил, когда всё находится на своих местах.

Пожилой хозяин, исправно плативший ему заработную плату, не показывался уже несколько дней, ссылаясь на непроглядную водяную завесу — попасть под дождь в его возрасте было «непозволительной роскошью», да и Мобричи особо не настаивал, его вполне устраивало тихое и спокойное одиночество, нарушаемое редкими посетителями.

Многие из них были постоянными клиентами, с которыми всегда было приятно поддержать короткий разговор, некоторые из них приходили просто для того, чтобы их кто-то выслушал, и продавец старался никому не отказывать в столь деликатном вопросе. Он не понаслышке знал, что такое одиночество.

Фабрицио всегда улыбался, даже когда сил совсем не оставалось, отвечал дежурными фразами, стараясь угодить всем, даже самым настойчивым и дотошным, готовым с ножом у горла доказать ему, что он где-то ошибся. Он оставался тактичным, спокойным, казалось, что вывести его из себя было чем-то фантастическим.

Гораздо реже заглядывали новые лица, доселе неизвестные, но и с ними Моро был приветлив и вежлив, всегда готовый помочь сделать правильный выбор, основываясь на собственных вкусах и предпочтениях.

Люди ему доверяли, он старался не подводить.

Однако сегодня было необычно тихо даже по меркам их малонаселённого района — с самого утра ни одного покупателя, но не то чтобы это слишком волновало молодого человека. Собрав волосы в аккуратный хвост на затылке, он поставил последнюю банку на полку и окинул внимательным взглядом «плоды» своего двухчасового труда, потирая уставшие ладони.

Идеально, всё было просто идеально.

Раскаты грома слышались всё отчётливее, Фабрицио приблизился к окну магазина и выглянул на улицу — ни души, лишь редкие прохожие, что спешили скорее укрыться под широкой вывеской цветочного магазина, да машины, счастливым обладателям которых нипочём любая непогода.

Требовалось чем-то занять руки — документация, отчёты и всё такое, но каждая бумажка была заполнена заранее, все дела были выполнены в строгом порядке, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как опуститься на скрипучий стул в углу прилавка и уставиться в стену, покрытую свежей штукатуркой.

Часовая стрелка ползла нарочито медленно, пару раз Мобричи казалось, что она и вовсе издевается над ним, замирая посреди циферблата, упрямо не желая отсчитывать минуты до закрытия.

Он никуда не спешил, нет, в его тесной однокомнатной квартирке его уже давно никто не ждал, даже любимую кошку однажды забрала бывшая девушка, коротко ответив на немой вопрос, что он совсем не в состоянии уследить за пушистым комочком, покуда не может справиться с самим собой.

Фабрицио был категорически не согласен, но кто его слушал? Пришлось уступить.

Внутреннее убранство помещения, в котором он работал, открывало пространство для воображения — кирпичные вставки, резные деревянные полки, покрытые чёрным лаком, скопище заботливо расставленных по углам растений и уютный кожаный диван, которым нередко пользовались посетители, ожидая, когда продавец закончит обслуживание.

Атмосфера тепла и безопасности, защиты от любых неприятностей — он старался, поддерживал её, как умел, наглухо закрывая двери в прошлое, что таилось в тёмных углах, до которых не дотягивался свет от единственной тусклой лампы, покрытой приличным количеством пыли.

Идти за лестницей в подсобное помещение не хотелось, Моро устало вздохнул и сосредоточил внимание на происходящем за окном, ковыряя короткими ногтями деревянную поверхность прилавка — так, что в некоторых местах уже виднелись едва заметные глазу полосы.

Поток мыслей неминуемо возвращался к событиям последнего года; всего несколько месяцев назад он впервые переступил порог магазина, впервые столкнулся со столь серьёзным и ответственным делом, — бродить по улицам в компании друзей было гораздо приятнее — оставил привычный уклад жизни и пожертвовал самым главным. Свободой.

Сначала заболел отец, следом слегла мать, а спустя полгода спокойная и размеренная жизнь его семьи и вовсе рухнула одним злополучным вторником, когда с первыми утренними новостями он вдруг узнал от сестры новости, разбившие его сердце на тысячи мелких осколков.

В реальность происходящего бывает трудно поверить, по правде говоря, в тот момент ему хотелось опустить руки, забиться в угол и закрыть уши ладонями, чтобы ничего не слышать, ничего не чувствовать, только вот возможности не было.

В жизни каждого человека однажды наступает период, когда груз ответственности, что кажется непосильным даже со стороны, вдруг падает на плечи и заставляет остановиться, задуматься. Посреди людной улицы, посреди опустевшей комнаты, посреди забытого богом и людьми места — это находит тебя везде, куда бы ты ни бежал.

Мобричи никуда не убегал, нет, низко склонив голову он отдал себя в руки судьбы. Похороны прошли быстро, осадок остался, только и минутку на скорбь выкроить не удавалось. На поиски работы ушло много времени — больше, чем он рассчитывал, но жаловаться было не в его стиле. Конечно, он должен был быть благодарен по гроб жизни тому, кто согласился взять его без лишних расспросов.

Видеть сочувствие во взгляде совершенно чужого человека было несколько унизительно, но Фабрицио держал язык за зубами, коротким кивком соглашаясь на все условия первой в его жизни работы.

Воспоминания не давали покоя изо дня в день, и даже сейчас, спустя некоторое время, старые раны на затягивались, кровоточили всё сильнее и сильнее. Он был на грани пропасти, состоящей из непроглядной пучины мрачных мыслей, когда вдруг услышал характерный хлопок дверью. На пороге магазина стоял молодой человек, — кажется, его ровесник — вымокший до нитки и стучащий зубами от холода. Не удивительно, на улице едва ли не бушевала буря.

С его некогда аккуратно уложенных кудрявых волос капала дождевая вода, и Мобричи вдруг ощутил характерное отвращение. Подумать только, весь беспорядок придётся убирать ему одному, этот парень вообще думает о том, что делает?

Лицо юноши, что продолжает отфыркиваться, беспардонно выжимая куртку прямо на входе, он видел впервые — глупо было бы хвастаться хорошей памятью, но Моро с рождения не покидал родных мест, где многие знали друг друга в лицо. Оставалось только вспомнить, в каком году человечество изобрело зонты и мысленно прикинуть, по каким конкретно причинам кудрявый предпочёл отказаться от столь практичной и нужной вещи.

Поток размышлений прервал тихий, неуверенный голос незнакомца, побудивший Фабрицио подняться со своего наблюдательного пункта.

— Добрый вечер! Прошу прощения, я…


	2. Глава II

— Извините, я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, — незнакомец опускает виноватый взгляд вниз, проводя кончиком ботинка по каплям дождевой воды. Фабрицио едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не озвучить просьбу не разводить ещё больше грязи, молча проходит через весь зал к небольшой подсобке.

Через несколько секунд на свет появляется швабра и ведро воды, Мобричи делает всё на автомате, цепляясь пальцами за край куртки молодого человека в немой просьбе. Тишину, повисшую в воздухе, нарушает лишь мерное тиканье часов, римлянин ловит себя на мысли о том, что это, безусловно, первый случай, когда клиент вызывает у него раздражение. Вот только на такой случай у него никаких инструкций.

Кудрявый делает два шага назад и осторожно произносит:

— Я мог бы… сам, простите, это моя вина…

— Это не Ваша обязанность, — коротко отвечает мужчина, проводя свободной ладонью по волосам. Несколько движений, и пол становится таким же чистым, как и парой минут назад, только вот посетитель всё ещё вызывает опасения — мокрый, как собака, он может принести куда больше проблем. Испортить диван, например.

Раскат грома прерывает его размышления, человек рядом с ним ощутимо вздрагивает, зажмуриваясь, Мобричи предпочитает не комментировать его реакцию, плотнее закрывая входную дверь.

— Не стойте у порога, проходите, — тихо произносит он, на всякий случай оставляя ведро и тряпку возле кирпичной стены. Не прогонять же его теперь туда?

Они оба чувствуют себя слишком неловко, кудрявый выходит из оцепенения и осторожно тянет кожаную курку за рукава — его футболка кажется промокшей насквозь; Фабрицио остаётся лишь гадать, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы заболеть.

Неожиданно для него из внутреннего кармана чужой куртки появляется аккуратно сложенный листок со списком, написанным подозрительно знакомым почерком. Парень протягивает его Фабрицио и тут же переключается на свою одежду, теряя всякий интерес к происходящему вокруг него.

Мета, отчётливо чувствуя чужое раздражение, не решается проронить и слова, жгучее чувство вины за грязные разводы на полу не помогает, усугубляя и без того неудобную ситуацию. Он двигается слишком осторожно, переставляя ноги так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь.

Оказаться в чайном магазине не входило в его планы вовсе, если бы не звонок матери, заставший его на пути к дому, в конце концов, он никогда не мог сказать ей нет, и она это знала, периодически пользуясь столь неоднозначным преимуществом. Фамильная черта — не иначе.

Моро возвращается за прилавок и пробегает глазами по списку. О, он определённо знает этот почерк — женщина, которая заглядывает к нему практически каждую неделю. Она всегда собрана, аккуратна и вежлива; Фабрицио невольно переводит взгляд на кудрявого, что предпринимает безуспешные попытки расчесать пальцами слипшееся пряди волос — ничего общего. Полная противоположность. Настоящая катастрофа.

Довольная ухмылка не остаётся незамеченной, посетитель смотрит на него вопросительно, но мыслей не озвучивает, и Моро лишь кивает самому себе, переключаясь на сбор заказа. Ему не нужен список, он всегда знает, что требуется его постоянным клиентам.

— Как дела у Вашей матери? — он лишь делает предположение. Мальчик чертовски похож на неё, несмотря на некоторые особенности своего воспитания. Он практически уверен, что, ткнув пальцем в небо, попал в точку.

Паренёк у двери замирает, хлопая глазами, вроде как в очередное оцепенение впадает, как кролик, встретивший на своём пути змею. Фабрицио терпеливо ждёт, натягивая на мозолистые пальцы перчатки, и переходит к своей работе, выставляя на стол перед собой нужные баночки.

В неловком молчании проходит несколько минут, прежде чем кудрявый прекращает портить небольшой коврик на входе и прочищает горло, вновь натягивая куртку на худые плечи.

— У неё всё хорошо, спасибо.

— Передайте ей привет от меня, — Моро прячет довольную ухмылку, отворачиваясь к полкам, почти ощущая прожигающий взгляд на своей пояснице.

— А Вы…

— Фабрицио, так и передайте.

— Фабрицио, — повторяет юноша, опуская взгляд в пол вот уже в который раз за вечер. Римлянин старается не обращать внимание на совершенно новую для него реакцию — всё люди разные, безусловно, неуверенных в себе их непростое время гораздо больше. Он и сам когда-то был таким, кажется.

Стоит признать, что он не ожидает ничего большего, когда осторожно складывает упакованный чай в фирменный пакет магазина, но незнакомец успевает удивить его и здесь, подходя ближе и вытаскивая из кармана брюк банковскую карту. Он изучает взглядом список, затем произносит куда более уверенно.

— Я Эрмаль.

Моро поднимает заинтересованный взгляд, стараясь не подавать виду. Не то чтобы его интересовала подобная информация, нет, но он сдерживает порыв и не озвучивает колкость вслух, лишь улыбается натянуто и кивает в ответ, пробивая чек.

— Приятно познакомиться, Эрмаль.

Теперь у его клиента есть имя, и он с интересом пробует его на языке, будто прицениваясь к чему-то. Эрмаль звучит необычно, непривычно, но довольно очевидно — он много беседовал с его матерью и прекрасно знал, что человек, стоящий перед ним, не итальянец.

Кудрявый в свою очередь не отвечает, лишь оборачивается на дверь, задумчиво поглядывая на улицу. За мутным от потоков воды стеклом никаких улучшений, разве что порывистый ветер орудует с удвоенной силой, поднимая с земли мелкий мусор. Последнее, что хотелось бы самому Моро — оказаться там сейчас, но короткий взгляд на циферблат заставляет его вздрогнуть.

Его рабочее время окончено.

Эрмаль расплачивается за покупку, тонкими пальцами сжимает список и забирает пакет, улыбаясь, разворачивается в сторону двери и вздыхает так, словно отправляется на войну.

И тут же не может удержать язык за зубами, по какой-то неведомой причине так и тянет вторгнуться в пространство этого мужчины, заполнить пустоту, нарушить молчание. В конце концов, албанец не виноват в том, что погода в Риме выдалась на редкость дерьмовой.

— Погода сегодня не очень, не правда ли? — хрипло произносит он, доставая из кармана аккуратный чёрный брелок.

Фабрицио в изумлении поднимает брови, раздумывая о том, шутит ли его собеседник сейчас или говорит вполне серьёзно, но всё же отвечает, натягивая лёгкую ветровку и подхватывая ключи от главной двери.

— Трудно поспорить.

Два коротких щелчка, и помещение погружается в полутьму — Эрмаль оборачивается к нему, собираясь открыть рот и ляпнуть очередную глупость, но Моро останавливает его, подхватывая под локоть, и мягко направляет к выходу.

— Вы сегодня последний клиент, пойдёмте, я не могу здесь задерживаться.

Мета не протестует, позволяя вывести себя на улицу, где опасливо таращится по сторонам, пропуская проезжающие мимо машины.

Фабрицио понятия не имеет, чего он ждёт, но уточнять не собирается — опускает тяжелые ставни, мучается с ключами, едва ли не стоя на коленях на мокром асфальте. В тот момент, когда он собирается направиться в сторону дома, чужая рука хватает его за ткань на спине и робко тянет на себя.

Эрмаль не отдаёт отчёт своим действиям, как обычно, делает что-то, игнорируя настороженные предупреждения внутреннего голоса. Он совсем не знает этого человека, боже, он зашёл сюда за чёртовым чаем, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться, разве не так?

Мобричи хочется обречённо вздохнуть, вырваться из цепкой хватки и просто уйти, но кудрявый кивает в сторону парковки, что находится в конце улицы, и качает головой. Сумасшедший.

— Могу я подвезти Вас, Фабрицио?

Моро внимательно смотрит в глаза молодого человека, прикидывая в уме, какая из перспектив более привлекательна — неизбежная простуда и больные суставы после получасовой прогулки под проливным дождём или компания албанца.

Упрямство выбирает второе, здравый смысл — первое.

И он соглашается.


	3. Глава III

Некоторое время после поездки домой в сопровождении нового знакомого Моро оставался дома, наслаждаясь заслуженными выходными, периодически отвлекаясь на телефон, отвечая на порой граничащие с глупостью вопросы хозяина магазина, который заступил на смены лично — второго продавца они так и не нашли, сколько ни пытались. 

Синьор Гвидиче был вдумчивым и рассудительным человеком, внимательным и ответственным, — не даром столько лет он удерживал семейный бизнес на плаву — однако годы брали своё, старик быстро уставал, часто болел. 

Фабрицио учитывал все эти обстоятельства, поэтому частенько пренебрегал собственным отдыхом. Он брал один-два выходных на неделе, стараясь проводить больше времени с семьёй (если то, что от неё осталось, ещё можно было так назвать).

Мысли мужчины то и дело возвращались к дождливому вечеру — Эрмаль предпринимал все возможные попытки разговорить Мобричи всю дорогу до дома, которая по непонятным для последнего причинам заняла куда больше времени. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что албанец нарочно наворачивает круги в одном и том же квартале, растягивая время.

Он оставался хмурым всю поездку, отвечал коротко и всеми силами старался дать понять кудрявому, что не заинтересован в том, чтобы обзаводиться новыми знакомствами, но тому, кажется, было всё равно; его старания росли в геометрической прогрессии.

Попрощались они коротко — Фабрицио поблагодарил Эрмаля, кивнул и направился к двери, игнорируя слишком довольную улыбку молодого человека, не предвещающую ничего хорошего. Зря.

На второй день лежания на диване в компании пачки чего-то хрустящего, Мобричи вдруг обнаружил на телефоне сообщение с неизвестного номера, прочем, самые страшные его догадки оправдались быстрее, чем он закончил жевать: Эрмаль.

«Привет, Фабрицио! Это Эрмаль, я подвозил тебя до дома не так давно, если ты ещё помнишь меня…»

Первой мыслью было проигнорировать навязчивого албанца, может, даже заблокировать номер и жить припеваючи, не вспоминая о злополучной встрече, но что-то внутри заставило его схватить тонкими пальцами телефон и набрать ответ, не особо задумываясь. И когда они успели перейти на ты?

«Откуда у тебя мой номер?»

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно, когда Фабрицио уже собирался подняться с нагретого места и прогуляться до холодильника в поисках холодной газировки.

«О, хозяин чайной лавки любезно дал мне его, прости, я приходил вчера днём, в надежде обнаружить тебя на месте, но столкнулся с ним. Надеюсь это не проблема?»

Мобричи обречённо выдохнул, закрыв ладонями глаза. И кто мог подумать, что камнем преткновения в этой до ужаса нелепой истории станет синьор Гвидиче, которому Фабрицио доверял, как родному отцу.

Он разрывается между желанием позвонить старику и в мягкой форме высказать всё то, что он о нём думает, но чуть погодя успокаивается, расслабляясь на мягких подушках. В конце концов, хозяин лавки не виноват в том, что его преследует какой-то сумасшедший, так ведь? 

Будь Моро на месте в тот день, он бы ни за что не дал ему номер, скорее, отправил на четыре стороны, заставив отдраить до блеска полы в качестве компенсации.

«Бицио?»

Мужчина хватает телефон и несколько долгих минут пялится в экран, щурясь. Какой ещё к чёрту Бицио? Этот парень не ведает, что творит.

«Что тебе нужно?»

По ту сторону экрана гаджета Мета щурится, словно довольный кот, похитивший хозяйское угощение раньше положенного времени, потягивается в кресле автомобиля и кидает красноречивый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Несколько часов назад он закончил репетицию вечернего выступления в клубе неподалёку от дома Мобричи. 

Какое удачное совпадение.

Ухоженные пальцы с короткими ногтями быстро набирают ответ.

«Ты свободен сегодня вечером?»

Андреа, сидящий на пассажирском сидении, с интересом заглядывает в экран чужого телефона, жмурится довольно и что-то набирает в собственном. Мета успевает заметить лишь имя отправителя — Марко, ну конечно. 

Два сплетника, давно пора надавать им по шее. 

— Прекрати это, — усмехается албанец, пытаясь выхватить телефон из рук друга.

— Брось, Эрм, ты действительно думаешь, что этот угрюмый мужик куда-то с тобой пойдёт? Какая у вас, блин, разница в возрасте? Ты же ничего о нём не знаешь. 

Виджентини как всегда прав, но Мета не спешит признавать это — Андреа всегда отвечает за голос разума в их непутёвой компании, но, честно говоря, мало кто на самом деле прислушивается к его словам.

Кудрявый так вообще никогда ни к кому не прислушивается. Даже к самому себе.

— Какое это имеет значение? Приглашу его просто послушать нашу музыку, я же не зову его под венец. 

— И почему что-то заставляет меня сомневаться.

Андреа рядом смеётся и вновь утыкается в телефон, очевидно, спеша поделиться какой-нибудь глупой новостью с группой — тем, что настолько далеко от правды, и в то же время насколько близко к ней.

Мета с замиранием сердца смотрит на экран, свободной рукой сжимая руль. Нервничает. 

«Свободен»

Вот так. И не единого вопроса. Похоже, с этим человеком и правда всё не так просто. Он улыбается, вспоминая чужое «угрюмый» — Моро это как нельзя лучше подходит. 

«Я тут подумал… Я и моя группа выступаем сегодня в местном клубе… Уверен, ты знаешь это место, учитывая, что живёшь за несколько домов от него, и я…»

Палец соскальзывает с клавиатуры слишком быстро, сообщение уходит недописанным, и Эрмаль прикусывает нижнюю губу от разочарования, надеясь, что ему не придётся ещё несколько минут объяснять римлянину, что именно он ему предлагает.   
Фабрицио не подводит. Оправдывает ожидания.

«Хочешь, чтобы я пришёл послушать?»

«Было бы замечательно, Бицио»

Он понятия не имеет, откуда родилось это глупое на его взгляд сокращение, но что-то в нём есть. Не трудно представить, как сильно оно, вероятно, злит его новоиспечённого знакомого — это доставляет ему какое-то извращённое удовольствие.

Видже следит за перепиской так же внимательно, кидая лишь короткое «мудак» в сторону своего друга. 

«Я подумаю»

Мета откидывается на спинку сидения, кажется, несколько разочарованный в ответе, который не даёт никаких гарантий. Кажется, это в стиле Фабрицио — Эрмаль старается сделать его своей жертвой, заманить в ловушку, которая обязательно захлопнется. Рано или поздно.

Римлянин всё чувствует, оставляет пути для отхода, обойти его старается, понимает прекрасно, что игроков может быть двое. Он заставляет албанца мучиться в неведении, тем временем переводя стрелки прикроватного будильника.

Он знает, во сколько открывается клуб, конечно, он был там, вероятно, больше сотни раз. Он придёт, скорее, из любопытства, понаблюдать со стороны, возможно даже захочет остаться незамеченным.

Тяжело признаться самому себе, но в глубине души он, кажется, немного заинтригован. Не группой, не концертом. 

Глупым албанцем. 

Совсем немного.


	4. Глава IV

В назначенный день Моро сидел за одним из ближайших к сцене столов, вращая в руках мобильный телефон, высматривая в мельтешащей толпе за кулисами кудрявую макушку.

Он так и не дал албанцу окончательно ответа, несмотря на то, что неугомонный писал ему ещё несколько раз, оставлял сообщения прочитанными и уходил заниматься своими делами. В конце концов, у него всё ещё была своя жизнь, груз ответственности едва ли не тащил его на дно.

Спустя сутки пришлось вернуться за прилавок — старик названивал каждые три часа, сетуя на то, что годы его уже давно «не те» и что ещё один день в магазине может свести его в могилу. Фабрицио не стал комментировать, — синьор Гвидиче, кажется, немного привирал — однако попросил отпустить его раньше на час, чтобы он мог успеть к моменту выступления.

Людей было… более чем достаточно, на самом деле Мобричи не мог вспомнить, когда он в последний раз видел здесь столько народу. Вероятно, зрелище было и правда стоящее?  
Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать, уже спустя полчаса группа молодых людей заняла небольшую сцену в центре зала, свет дешёвых и простеньких ламп упал на уже знакомую ему фигуру.

Эрмаль вышел вперёд, придерживая перекинутую через плечо гитару, свободная рука албанца крепко сжимала гриф. Волновался? Нервничал? Моро не знал, его взгляд блуждал среди других участников группы.

Он ничего не знал о них, конечно, не знал, понятия не имел, на что похож их репертуар. Чёрт, ему не пришло в голову даже спросить о том, в каком жанре выступает группа албанца. На каком языке они исполняют свои песни?

Тем временем Мета коротко поприветствовал свою аудиторию, подняв ладонь вверх — гомон утих, все взгляды были сконцентрированы на худощавой фигуре молодого человека. Он общался с ними так, будто они были знакомы несколько лет, и Фабрицио невольно чувствовал себя лишним.

Кто-то позади него увлечённо что-то комментировал, кто-то из кожи вон лез (девушки, конечно же), чтобы стоящий на сцене человек как можно скорее обратил на них внимание, не подозревая, что взгляд Эрмаля был прикован к римлянину.

Он заметил его сразу, стоило ему только выйти на сцену — Фабрицио расположился на самом видном месте, они практически сразу столкнулись взглядами; за спиной послышался тихий смешок Андреа, который тут же принялся делать вид, что сосредоточен на стойке микрофона, когда албанец вдруг обернулся и бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд.

К сожалению, он не учёл, что это спровоцирует Марко, стоящего неподалёку — от комментариев воздержались только барабанщик и клавишник. Вероятно, они просто были не в курсе, но Мета был благодарен им хотя бы за это.

Они исполнили несколько композиций на свой вкус, периодически переключаясь на просьбы, поступающие из зала — было приятно видеть, что люди пришли сюда ради их музыки. Всё это время албанец внимательно наблюдал за Моро, эмоции на лице которого отображались слишком ярко.

Он пробовал играть с этим, переходил от самых грустных композиций к более жизнерадостным — Фабрицио то расслаблялся, то хмурился, периодически протирал ладонями глаза, вызывая победную улыбку на чужом лице. Частенько Мета забывался, изучая чужие черты лица, из своеобразного транса его выводил голос Андреа, который вынужден был в такие моменты тянуть всё в одиночку.

Тогда Эрмаль виновато улыбался в зал, подмигивал сидящим в последних рядах девушкам, ловил на себе взгляды, полные обожания, но никогда не забывал о своём главном зрителе.

Спустя полтора часа музыканты покинули сцену, остался только Андреа, опустившийся на край сцены с гитарой в руке; Эрмаль стащил с себя чёрный пиджак и остался в одной футболке — всё это грозило закончиться всплеском одобрительных возгласов, но парень жестом призвал всех к тишине, крепче сжимая гитару в руках.

Он ещё ни разу не исполнял эту песню на публике, но как только зазвучали первые аккорды «A parte te», — спасибо, Андреа — все сомнения отпали.

Questo vecchio cortile che  
Ha un cancello sbiadito  
Una scritta sul muro  
Che mi ricorda qualcosa

В помещении клуба повисла тишина, никто не смел проронить и слова — каждый присутствующий был заворожен, слушал внимательно, некоторые даже поднялись со своих мест. Люди закрывали глаза, кто-то сжимал в ладонях чужие руки.

Una strada che porta  
Alla mia vecchia scuola  
Una moto che passa  
Come un pensiero di fretta

Эрмаль видел всё, всё чувствовал — каждый, кто находился там, ассоциировал эту песню с чем-то сугубо личным, проникался текстом настолько, что в какой-то момент Мета начал осознавать, что она уже никогда не будет принадлежать ему полностью. Своим первым исполнением он поделился этим — эмоциями, ощущениями, тем, что так долго хватало его самого за горло, заставляло задыхаться.

Ah se fossi ancora qui con me  
Ti farei vedere io  
Che la lezione d'amore che mi hai insegnato  
Io l'ho imparata bene

Краем глаза он вдруг заметил, что Фабрицио поднялся со своего места. Сложно было прочесть по чужому выражению лица хоть что-то, Мета вдруг разволновался сам, его голос предательски дрогнул, но он продолжал петь, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся из зала фигуру.

Un respiro lento  
Che scandisce il tempo  
Che nessuno ferma mai  
Per sempre con me sarai

Албанец не заметил, как рядом оказался Андреа — друг осторожно оттолкнул его плечом от микрофона и кивнул в сторону двери. Эрмаль не знал, какими словами благодарить его, понимая, что после этого он ещё очень и очень долго будет ему должен. Но тогда он не думал об этом, были проблемы важнее.

Он оставил гитару на стойке и бросился к запасному выходу из здания, интуиция вновь оправдала все его ожидания — побродив немного по парковке, он нашёл Фабрицио, сидящего на бордюре под сломанным фонарём. Вокруг не было никого, даже редких прохожих, Эрмаль позволил себе присесть рядом с мужчиной.

Моро судорожно вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками, Мета понятия не имел, что произошло, но спрашивать не решался — сидел рядом, задаваясь вопросами, накрыв ладонью чужое плечо.

Он ждал, когда римлянин заговорит сам, в душу лезть было бесполезно, невежливо. В конце концов, мужчина заговорил, поворачиваясь к нему вполоборота.

— Прости, всего этого вдруг оказалось… слишком.

— Слишком? Что ты имеешь в виду? — Мета нахмурился, но руку не убрал, заглядывая в чужое измученное лицо.

— Твоя песня, она… напомнила о личном, не важно, прости, я не должен был уходить из зала, ты должен быть сейчас там, на сцене.

— Пустяки.

Фабрицио посмотрел на него внимательно, хмуря лоб, и тут же покачал головой.

— Нет. Эти люди там ради тебя, Эрмаль, тебе не нужно было… я бы вернулся.

— Фабрицио… — ладонь албанца накрыла руку мужчины, в то время как сам он сел чуть удобнее, не сводя пристального взгляда с собеседника, — честно говоря, когда я написал эту песню… это было тяжёлое время, Бицио, я не хотел об этом думать. Не хотел вспоминать.

— Но написал песню? — Моро изогнул бровь.

— Поэтому я и написал её. Так проще.

Он хмыкнул, проводя свободной ладонью по кудрявым волосам.

— Гораздо легче преодолеть боль, поделившись ей с другими. Я вижу, что это работает, когда замечаю мокрые от слёз щёки тех, кто готов разделить со мной не только время, но и музыку. Это огромная сила. Я польщён, если это уместно, что моя песня зацепила струны твоей души.

— О, ты явно преуменьшаешь, — на губах римлянина появилась кривая улыбка, но она, тем не менее, неожиданно обрадовала албанца.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, что считаешь нужным. Никогда не забывай о том, что бороться с чем-то в одиночку гораздо тяжелее.

Моро перевёл взгляд на свои ботинки, усмехнувшись, и выдохнул. Он понимал, что албанец прав, но сейчас он не был готов к этому разговору морально. Его рука вдруг сама по себе сжала ладонь Меты в ответ, возможно, чуть крепче, чем это было необходимо. Эрмаль поморщился, но промолчал — по крайней мере, Фабрицио ничего не заметил.

— Я расскажу тебе, но не сейчас. В другой раз.

Это вызвало новую улыбку.

— А другой раз будет?

Мобричи хрипло рассмеялся и повернулся к музыканту, запустил пальцы свободной руки в кудрявую шевелюру и осторожно потрепал. Мета неожиданно для себя понял, что это первый человек в его жизни, чьи прикосновения к волосам не вызывали у него отвращения. Кажется, он был готов сделать для Фабрицио любые исключения из правил.

— Конечно. Как ты смотришь на… среду? Вечером.

— Это свидание? — Эрмаль звонко рассмеялся, за что тут же получил едва ощутимый подзатыльник.

— Я освобожусь в девять.

— Так всё-таки свидание?

— Заткнись.

Они просидели ещё несколько минут в тишине, Мета делал вид, что с интересом разглядывает припаркованные машины, Мобричи изучал глазами асфальт.

Они оба знали, что концерт закончился. Скорее всего, о них позабыли вовсе, никто так и не вышел на их поиски, за что Эрмаль был трижды благодарен. Он всё ещё ощущал тепло крепкой ладони, большой палец римлянина вырисовывал на его коже неизвестные узоры. Каждый из них ощущал забытое в суете будней спокойствие.

Ascolterai ridendo ogni mio segreto  
Che nessuno  
A parte te  
A parte noi  
Ha visto mai


End file.
